SW Epilogue
by MWolfL
Summary: Rudy and Penny visit Drew one last time before they move into ChalkZone, but are attacked on their way home! They're saved, but they will have to confront their attacker later...and this time they might not be so lucky.
1. Holiday Horror!

It was late December in the ChalkZone World, a while after the first Superwolf Reunion. Rudy and Penny were hanging out at Drew Yerface's place one last time since they were to permanently move into ChalkZone on New Year's Eve.

"This has been a great day." Penny smiled.

"Well it doesn't have to end soon." Rudy pointed out. "We don't exactly have a deadline."

"True."

"I'd better get more snacks." Drew noticed that the platters in front of them were running low on snacks. "Oh, and I've decided to draw future issues of my comic on the chalkboard so that you can continue enjoying them."

"Hey cool!" Rudy smiled. "I still wish we can see each other in the future."

"Me too but it would be too dangerous for ChalkZone." Drew started to leave.

Then, suddenly, he stopped. Outside his living room window he saw a dark pink convertible. It was really the color that first got his attention, but what later made him frown was that the driver was dressed all in black...including a mask. On top of that, the driver had binoculars pointed towards his house...specifically Rudy and Penny. Rudy and Penny didn't notice, they were too busy talking. This meant that they also didn't notice Drew frowning towards the black driver.

Late that night, Rudy and Penny began to walk home. They wanted to have one last look at Real World Christmas decorations. However, when they were blocks away from Drew's home a dark shadow pounced Rudy!

"Rudy!" Penny gasped.

The dark shadow was choking Rudy! Rudy struggled to both force the dark shadow's hands off his throat and stay alive.

"No!" Penny rushed ahead. "Get off him!"

Penny pounced on the dark shadow and tried to force him off Rudy. However she was tossed aside and ended up hitting a brick wall! Rudy saw this with horror, especially after Penny fell to the ground unconscious. She didn't move at all. Thinking that she was dead, tears formed in Rudy's eyes. He stopped struggling to stay alive.

Just then, something knocked out the dark shadow and tossed it off Rudy! Rudy was losing consciousness by this point though so he didn't recognize the new dark shape that appeared. He blacked out completely and knew no more...


	2. A Nightmare

_When he woke up, he was in a barren wasteland. He had no idea where he was._

_"Hello?" He called out._

_Nothing._

_"Where am I?" He whispered, frightened._

_Suddenly, a deathly hand burst out of the ground! Rudy paled and backed away. He knew that there would be only reason why a hand would burst out of the ground: a zombie. However he remembered that at one point during the Reunion I had told the team and Superwolf Watchers that the whole 'zombies eating brains' was a load of Hollywood nonsense. Mystery Inc. had confirmed it by talking about the time they solved a mystery on Moonscar Island. They had to deal with real zombies, except instead of trying to eat Mystery Inc. they had been trying to save them from becoming zombies. Rudy relaxed a bit, but was still a bit frightened since he didn't know who the zombie was._

_Now the zombie had managed to pull himself entirely out of the ground...make that a her, it was Penny! Rudy screamed in terror._

_"Penny no!" He gasped, backing away even further._

_"Join me Rudy..." Penny, now with a haunting voice, said._

_"Oh no..." Rudy started to run away._

_Even though he couldn't live without Penny he also didn't want to leave ChalkZone. That had always been the trouble between loving Penny and ChalkZone equally: he could never pick between them. And this was even worse than the time Vinnie threatened to kill Penny unless Rudy let him into ChalkZone!_

_Suddenly, more hands burst out of the ground! More Pennys!_

_"What?" Rudy looked around, horrified._

_How could there be more than one Penny? Unless some strange magic duplicated her body..._

_"Join us Rudy..." All the Pennys said._

_"No." Rudy could barely get the word out._

_He knew something was wrong, so he continued running. Then he had to stop, more Pennys were right in front of him. He was surrounded._

_"Join us Rudy..." All the Pennys continued saying._

_"No..." Rudy still couldn't find his voice._

_The Pennys were reaching towards him, about to grab him..._

"NOOOO!" Rudy cried, sitting up in bed.

Gasping with fright, he looked around and realized that he was back home. His room was dark, so he couldn't see everything, but he did recognize his bed. He guessed that whoever defeated his attacker brought him home.

"Oh...a nightmare." Rudy sighed with relief.

He got out of bed and started to walk towards the door.

"I should let my parents know that I'm up." He decided.

"That won't be necessary." An evil voice said.

Rudy paled again, looking around.

"Who...?" Rudy lost his voice again.

A dark shadow with glowing eyes appeared out of the far corner of his room!

"I killed your family, and your friends too." The dark shadow said, revealing sharp teeth. "You have no one left. But don't worry, you'll see them again, because now I'm going to kill you!"

"No!" Rudy gasped.

He rushed downstairs and prepared to leave through the front door. But then the door opened, revealing Mr. Wilter, Reggie Bullnerd, Ms. Tweezers, and the reporter Miss Bouffant!

"I'll get rid of those cartoons!" Mr. Wilter declared.

"I'll rule that chalk place!" Reggie said, holding up the Red Magic Chalk!

"I'll destroy your imagination!" Ms. Tweezers glared.

"I'll reveal the existence of that chalk world!" Miss Bouffant grinned evilly.

"No!" Rudy cried, running to the back of the house.

"After him!" He heard the dark shadow order.

Rudy ran out the back door and out the garden gate. He kept running, automatically heading for the Sanchez house. The dark shadow had to be wrong...

"Penny!" He cried as he neared her house. "Mrs. Sanchez!"

He didn't even get close enough to ring the doorbell. On the door was a black wreath! He stopped cold, his heart about to break.

"No." Rudy shook his head disbelievingly. "No maybe a distant family member died..."

He ran off towards the cemetery. There was only one way to find out for sure.

To his horror he saw graves of his parents, his Aunt Tillie, his cousin Sophie, Drew Yerface, and even Penny Sanchez and her mom! Rudy's heart started to break.

"No." He sobbed on Penny's tombstone. "No it can't be true."

He then heard shouting. Turning around he saw the dark shadow and the others running towards him.

"Oh no." He whispered, running off again. "There's only one place to go now."

He reached into his pockets...and they were empty! He didn't have any Magic Chalk!

"MIRANDA!" He cried desperately, knowing there was only one who could help him now. "MIRANDA!"

The dark shadow and the others were gaining on him!

"MIRANDA!" He continued crying.

Something grabbed his shoulder...!


	3. A Second Nightmare

Rudy immediately woke up with a scream. Panting heavily, he slowly realized that he was back in his bedroom, only this time the lights were on. Dazed and still frightened, it took a while for his vision to come back. He then realized that something was on his shoulder and saw that it was a white paw. His eyes started to focus and he saw me standing there concerned yet relieved.

Tears formed in Rudy's eyes and he hugged me, sobbing into my shoulder.

"There there Rudy, it's okay." I said comfortingly, hugging him back. "You just had a nightmare."

Rudy then realized that the whole thing with the dark shadow had just been another nightmare.

"A-actual-ly...t-two of the-em." He sobbed.

"A double nightmare?" I winced. "Man I hate those."

"So Penny isn't dead?" He started to calm down. "And my family...?"

"See for yourself." I chuckled, pointing to my right.

Rudy looked and saw his parents, Tillie, Sophie, and even Drew Yerface sitting there worried.

"Rudy." His mom rushed over.

I had to step out of the way so that she could hug him. His dad and aunt joined in the hug.

"Rudy we were so worried." Mr. Tabbotie said.

"So was I for a short time, in my second nightmare you were all dead." Rudy said.

His parents and Tillie broke free and looked as if they were going to ask him about that...

"Rudy!" Sophie climbed up his bed ladder and almost choked him with a hug. "I was so scared!"

Sophie was now about five or so, and so was a much better artist and talker than she was when she first entered ChalkZone. Some things didn't change though, for one thing she still loved Rudy very much. To her he was the big brother she never had. Rudy's side of their relationship had grown stronger, and he now thought of her as his little sister. He had stopped being defensive over Sophie being called a Creator, and was now proud that she earned that title.

"Hey...Soph..." Rudy gasped. "Uh, you're kinda..."

"Oh, sorry." Sophie let go. "So we were all dead in your nightmare?"

"Yeah, a dark shadow killed you all." Rudy explained

"That must've been your attacker." Drew spoke up.

"How...how do you know?" Rudy realized that the dark shadow did resemble whoever attacked him and Penny that night.

"Drew's the one who saved you." I explained.

Rudy stared at Drew, stunned. He later told me that he thought that I was the one who saved him.

"You did?" He asked; he then realized that his throat hurt a bit and winced.

"Yeah, I saw someone spying on us and decided that I should follow you and Penny just in case." Drew explained. "It was a good thing I did. Looks like I've finally repaid you for saving my life."

Rudy opened his mouth to argue, but gave up. His throat still hurt a bit and he knew he wouldn't be able to change Drew's point of view on the matter.

"Someone was spying on us?" Rudy asked instead.

"Yeah, you and Penny were too busy talking to notice." Drew nodded. "Someone dressed in black and driving a dark pink convertible."

Rudy's and my mouth dropped open. That convertible sounded familiar.

"That's Vinnie Raton's car!" Rudy gasped.

Drew and Rudy's family looked shocked.

"Voldemort must've busted him out of jail, should've expected that." I facepalmed.

Rudy gulped and winced again.

"Man my throat is still sore...how long have I been out?" He asked.

"Here, I think you've self-healed enough for one of my spells." I decided. "Vocal cords are fragile too."

I healed his throat.

"You've been asleep for about three days." Tillie explained.

Rudy was surprised, he didn't realize that he'd been out for that long. It seemed more like overnight to him. Then he remembered...

"The coronation!" He said. "It's today!"

"Don't worry, it's been postponed a little." I said. "I told Biclops what had happened. You'd better get into ChalkZone soon though, everyone is worried about you."

"Right..." Rudy paled, remembering something else. "Penny!"

"Penny is still alive, but also still unconscious." Mrs. Tabootie said. "Her mom is with her in our bedroom."

Rudy got out of bed, put his shoes back on, and ran into his parents bedroom. Mrs. Sanchez, sitting by his parents bed where Penny lay, noticed him.

"Rudy!" She gasped, going over to hug him. "I'm so relieved that you're okay."

Even though she had been unsure of Penny's friendship with Rudy at first, she allowed it because she knew about Penny's lack of friends before Rudy. At first she saw him as a bit of a troublemaker, since he was bad at school and kept disappearing, and so worried about him becoming a bad influence on Penny. Then as time passed she realized that the opposite was happening: Penny was becoming a good influence on Rudy. She also got to know how much he really cared about her daughter, and so let them remain friends. Then after finding out about ChalkZone she fully understood what was in his heart. She then knew that even though he did try to do good in school the fact was that his heart belonged in ChalkZone and nothing could change that. Not long after, she learned about all the risks he took protecting ChalkZone, including the time he was going to let himself slowly die inside a temple so that future Zoners wouldn't suffer from Balloonemia. Thank goodness King Mumbo was still alive inside that temple.

After learning about ChalkZone and all that he had done protecting it, Mrs. Sanchez's relationship with Rudy became stronger. She started to respect him and soon she even started to think of him as a son. Then when she found out that Rudy and Penny were in love and were going to rule ChalkZone together, she couldn't be happier or prouder.

"I'm fine now...what about Penny?" Rudy asked, worried.

"She's still alive, but I think she believes you're dead." Mrs. Sanchez said sadly.

After hearing that, Rudy rushed over to the bed. By that point I had caught up. Rudy's family and Drew stayed behind in the doorway.

"Penny?" Rudy said gently.

No answer, Penny just groaned in her sleep. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Rudy felt like crying too, it pained him to see her like this.

"Rudy." Penny whispered in a sobbing voice. "No."

_Penny woke up in her bed, and after looking around saw a note on her side table. It was from her mom. She read it:_

_'Penny, I'm afraid Rudy is dead. His family and the Zoners and I are holding his funeral inside ChalkZone so please join us once you're awake. Mom'_

_Penny immediately got up and opened a portal into ChalkZone. Luckily the funeral was nearby so it didn't take her long to arrive._

_"Penny." Her mom hugged her, tears in her eyes._

_"Mom, is Rudy really...?" Penny didn't want to believe, but the sadness on everyone's faces confirmed it._

_Penny ran closer to the coffin that was in the middle of the crowd. Sure enough there was Rudy, pale and still, his eyes closed. Snap was closest to the coffin, the saddest Zoner in the crowd. He noticed her right away._

_"Hey Buckette." Snap said sadly._

_Even though Penny originally didn't like that nickname she decided to let Snap continue calling her it. She realized that that was his way of telling her that he considered her to be a close friend like Rudy. Eventually she warmed up to it and ended up liking it._

_"Snap...I'm so sorry." Penny sobbed. "I tried to save him..."_

_"We know." Snap interrupted. "We all know how much you love him and would never let him die like that without a fight. Besides, you had been knocked out."_

_"Right..." Penny wiped her eyes._

_She then went right up to where Snap was, or at least near to it. She put her hands on Rudy's hands and it shocked her to feel how cold they were. She took a closer look at his face and saw that he didn't have the warm, friendly smile that always made her heart flutter. Instead he looked as if he was frowning without actually looking mad, as if he was unhappy that he had hurt everyone with his death._

_"Oh Rudy." She sobbed, kissing him._

_This saddened her even more. No longer did she feel his love for her or the goodness in his heart that she always felt before whenever they kissed. All she felt were cold, dead lips. She stopped the kiss, feeling her heart starting to break. Suddenly she couldn't stand to be there any longer so she ran away._

_"Penny?" Her mom called after her._

_Penny didn't even respond. She just kept running until she realized that she was in front of the Magic Chalk Mine. Biclops of course wasn't there, since he was at the funeral, so she went inside to grab a pice of Magic Chalk._

_"I can't live without you Rudy, so I'm going to join you." She whispered, to saddened to speak any louder._

_She then drew a dagger!_

_"Hopefully this will do the job before it dissolves."_

_She raised the dagger and was about to bring it down..._

"Penny?"

_Penny nearly dropped the dagger. That was Rudy's voice!_

"Penny, please, wake up."

_She was confused, she was awake. It was Rudy who needed to wake up. Of course the dead rarely do so..._

"Penny, I'm alive, Drew saved me. He saved us. You're having a nightmare."

_Penny then understood and her heart healed. In that instant the dagger and all of ChalkZone disappeared. There was only the void left, only she wasn't falling through it._

_"Rudy." Penny knew she needed to wake up, so she closed her eyes._

_At first she only saw whiteness, then everything became black..._

After a few groans, Penny slowly woke up. Like Rudy before her eyes needed time to focus, even after Rudy put her glasses back on. When her eyes focused she saw Rudy smiling with relief at her. She also saw tears in his eyes. Once again her heart fluttered upon seeing his smile, and she saw love and relief in his eyes.

"Rudy!" She said happily, sitting up to hug him.

"Penny I was so scared." He hugged her back. "I thought I lost you."

His body was warm again, and she could feel his pureheart still beating strongly with love.

"I thought I lost you too." Penny said, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

They kissed and she once again felt his love and goodness through that kiss.

When they broke free minutes later Penny asked what had happened. We explained, and like Rudy she too was surprised to find out how long she'd been unconscious. She wasn't surprised to hear about Vinnie though. After Skrawl coming back from the dead to try one last time to kill Rudy she knew that I was right: we should've expected Vinnie coming back.

"Pennita." Mrs. Sanchez said happily.

"Mom." Penny and her mom hugged; then Penny looked shocked. "Wait, three days...the coronation!"

I then explained about letting Biclops know.

"We'd better go into ChalkZone right away." I added.

"Oh no..." Rudy paled. "Miranda's right, Voldemort has probably let Vinnie inside ChalkZone!"

"Which means that we'd better enter slowly and silently." I agreed. "I'll alert the team."

Since there already would be a huge crowd of Zoners some of us had decided that letting the Superwolf Watchers in ChalkZone would be too much. So they were going to watch the coronation like they had been watching the previous Adventures. Because of this Camera was there too, but didn't turn on until Rudy opened the portal to ChalkZone. We went through, and saw the team and other Superwolves enter through a Superwolf portal.


	4. A Hot-Blooded Battle

When we grouped up I silently led everyone through ChalkZone until we saw the last Voldemort clone far away. Harry silently used his immortal-killing wand to kill him. No one else seemed to notice, since no one, not even a Zoner, showed up.

Rudy, Penny, and I crawled up a hill, and looking down we saw Vinnie and a lot of Zoners. Pretty soon Rudy's parents and Penny's mom joined us. Tillie stayed behind, wanting to keep Sophie safe.

The Zoners that were there, including Snap, Biclops, and Blocky, had been tied up. Even Barney was there and tied up, hinting that Voldemort had threatened him since Vinnie had been in no position to. After all Barney could fly and Vinnie didn't even have a wand. From what we saw he only had a sword.

"Your so called future-king is dead so pledge loyalty to me and I promise that none of you will join him." Vinnie said.

Most of the Zoners glared at him, not saying a word. One however spoke up.

"Never!" Snap snapped.

"Snap quiet." Penny said under her breath, frowning.

This had always been her least favorite detail about Snap: his tendency to act or speak without thinking.

"Careful you, one false move and you'll be a pile of chalk dust." Vinnie threatened.

"I don't care! We'll never join you you creepazoid!" Snap glared.

"Snap shut up." Even Rudy had to agree with Penny in this case.

"Quiet you blue gnat!" Vinnie snapped.

"I won't! Rudy is the real king, no one could ever replace him! You don't even deserve to-"

Vinnie suddenly ran his sword through Snap's chest! This ended up cutting the ropes that bound Snap, freeing him, but Snap couldn't make a run for it. He was dying.

"Snap!" Blocky gasped.

Rudy's mouth dropped open in horror and Penny put a hand over her mouth in shock. Everyone else was too horrified to speak.

Blood flowed down Snap's chest as he slowly sank to the ground. With the last of his energy he turned to where Rapsheebah was standing.

"I love you." He mouthed, to weak to speak.

"I love you too." She mouthed back, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Snap smiled weakly, before his head hit the ground as he died.

Tears flowed down Rudy and Penny's cheeks too. Rudy had never felt so devastated before, at least not without feeling completely heartbroken too.

"Rudy?" Penny whispered concernedly, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"I-I..." Rudy didn't know what to say at the moment, what he was feeling was entirely new to him. "I feel as if I had lost more than a friend." He finally whispered.

"Well, he is your best friend." Penny pointed out.

"No, even more than that." Rudy shook his head. "It's like he...I can't even think of the word..."

"Like he's your son?" Mr. Tabbotie suggested in a whisper.

Rudy looked shocked upon hearing that, but then realized that his dad was right. After all he had created Snap, so it's no surprise that Snap should feel like a son to him. So did Blocky for that matter, especially since he's Rudy's first chalk drawing. Rudy then remembered about the times he protected Snap or disciplined him and realized that Snap had always felt like a son to him. He just didn't realize it until now.

"Anyone else want to share his fate?" Vinnie threatened.

"How about you?" Rudy burst out, standing up.

Startled, Vinnie turned around and saw Rudy standing there, more than furious. The other Zoners cheered upon seeing Rudy alive. Vinnie ignored the cheers and dropped his mouth open, but then closed it when he saw me standing up too. I summoned Rudy's sword and gave it to him. Rudy nodded gratefully.

"Fine, this time I'll kill you for real!" Vinnie declared.

"Oh no you won't!" Rudy said defiantly.

They charged towards each other, swords out, and fought. Rudy, wanting to avenge Snap and prevent more deaths like his, fought so well that Vinnie actually seemed scared. Unfortunately, this led to Vinnie deciding to cheat! Vinnie suddenly used his free hand to punch Rudy to the ground!

The Zoners, Rudy's family, Mrs. Sanchez, the team and we Superwolves yelled angrily at this. Vinnie ignored us though and prepared to stab Rudy!

Suddenly, Penny pushed Rudy aside and got stabbed instead! This shocked us so much that we stopped yelling.

"Penny!" Rudy cried.

Penny, gasping and clutching her wound with pain, staggered back until she was next to Snap and a few feet away. She sank to the ground, still in pain, and lay down.

Rudy suddenly stabbed Vinnie, causing blood to squirt out, and then rushed over to her.

"Penny?" He said.

Penny smiled, weak but still alive.

"Why did you do that?" Rudy sobbed, knowing it was a stupid question but too sad to care.

"Because I love you of course." Penny smiled, amused. "I can't live without you."

"How do you think I feel about you?" Rudy smiled slightly despite the pain and sadness he was feeling.

"Hang on, I'll at least heal the wound." I said. "It'll keep her alive until we can contact Human Stone God."

Rudy and Penny nodded, but then Penny suddenly looked horrified.

"Rudy look out!" She cried, suddenly pointing behind Rudy.

Startled, Rudy and I turned around to see Vinnie still alive! Vinnie ran his sword through Rudy before either of us could react! However, when Rudy's silver blood came out Vinnie's triumphant look turned to a shocked one.

"Yeah Rudy's purehearted." I glared. "Something you'll never be!"

"How did you-?" Rudy gasped with pain, confused as to how Vinnie could still be alive until he remembered: "Penny!"

Penny had fallen unconscious on the ground. Rudy placed a hand over her heart but it was no use. The last burst of energy she had she used up trying to prevent Rudy's death. She was dead.

"No." Rudy was beyond livid but also heartbroken.

Rudy got up and glared at Vinnie, ready to fight again despite the fact that he was dying.

"How did you survive?" Rudy almost growled.

Vinnie, triumphant look back, pulled up his shirt to reveal a garbage can lid with a ketchup bottle attached! The blood wasn't blood at all, it was ketchup! Everyone else glared at Vinnie.

"Cheater!" I cried angrily, until I saw Rudy staring daggers at Vinnie. "Rudy no!" I cried.

It was too late, Rudy suddenly leapt forward and ran his sword through Vinnie above the garbage can lid! Vinnie, shocked, struggled to stay alive but it was no use. Rudy had run his sword through him at an angle, causing it to go right through his physical heart. Vinnie fell to the ground dead. Unlike Rudy and Penny's blood, his blood burnt through the chalk ground. Noticing this, I used a spell to send him into the infinite void surrounding ChalkZone. He didn't deserve a decent burial anyway.

Rudy, meanwhile, used up the most of the last of his energy killing Vinnie. What little he had left he used to hold Snap and Penny's hands and turn to his family, who had drawn closer during the battle.

"Sophie..." He said weakly. "Protect ChalkZone for me."

"Of course I will..." Sophie sobbed.

Rudy died.

We all started to cry, until we noticed that Rudy's blood had formed two large puddles underneath Snap and Penny. Suddenly the blood seemed to soak into Snap and Penny and they glowed! When the glow ended their wounds were gone and they got up alive!

"I...I'm alive?" Penny couldn't believe it.

"I think you mean 'we'." Snap chuckled.

Penny turned around and saw Snap sitting up, as alive as her.

"But how?" Penny asked.

"Rudy's blood." Biclops spoke up sadly.

Horrified, Snap and Penny looked down and saw Rudy lying between them, dead.

"No." Penny sobbed.

"Bucko." Snap said sadly. "So his blood not only prevents death but also brings the dead back."

"But that can't be, unicorn blood doesn't bring the dead back." Hermione spoke up.

"Maybe...maybe Rudy's love for Snap and Penny allowed his blood to do it." I suggested.

"Then maybe...it can bring Rudy back too!" Penny thought out loud.

Snap and Penny instantly dipped their hands into Rudy's blood, the blood that was on the ground, and poured it over his body. They kept doing that until they couldn't pick up any more blood. However, it didn't seem to be working. Even though the blood soaked into Rudy and even healed his wound he was still dead. The blood had worked for Penny and Snap because Rudy loved them so much, but not on him because he didn't love himself. At least not when compared to his family and friends anyway. What love he had for himself was only enough for him to not feel insecure, to feel good about himself without becoming vain or selfish.

Heartbroken, Penny kissed Rudy. And it was her love for him that caused him to glow and come back to life. Only Penny didn't seem to notice, at least not until Rudy started kissing her back. Startled, Penny woke up and broke free from the kiss. Then Rudy woke up.

"Penny?" He said.

"Rudy, you're alive." Penny said happily, tears of joy in her eyes.

Confused, Rudy put a hand to his heart and realized that Penny was right, he was alive!

"How..." Rudy asked, realizing that Penny was alive too.

"Your blood." Penny smiled. "Your love for me and Snap brought us back and my love for you brought you back."

Overjoyed, Rudy hugged her. She hugged him back and they kissed. Then Rudy remembered what Penny said and turned around.

"Snap!" He said happily.

He and Snap hugged.

"Rudy I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shot my mouth off like that." Snap said.

"It's okay, actually I'm proud of you for sticking up for me." Rudy said. "Son."

Snap pulled back a bit, eyes wide. Then tears formed in his eyes.

"I-I had recently started thinking of you as my dad but I thought you'd find it weird..." Snap was obviously moved.

"Well, I don't." Rudy grinned. "When Vinnie killed you...I felt as if I lost a son."

They hugged again.

"I guess I should start calling you mom then huh?" Snap grinned teasingly to Penny.

"Fitting, considering I often feel like a mother scolding her son when we're together." Penny retorted with a smirk.

Snap smirked back.

Rudy's family, Drew, Penny's mom, and the other Zoners then greeted Rudy, Penny, and Snap. Rudy also said to Blocky that he considers him to be his son too. When they were done the team and we Superwolves took our turn greeting them.

Snap took this moment to go over to Rapsheebah.

"So, you love me back?" He double-checked.

"Of course I do Snap." Rapsheebah smiled, amused.

They hugged.


	5. The Coronation and Final Enemy

Now that the final battle was all over Chalk Stone God came down to lead us to where Rudy was to be coroneted. We all walked until we came to a stage. We surrounded the front of the stage, Rudy's family, Drew, Penny's mom, and the team and we Superwolves in front and the Zoners behind us. Chalk Stone God went to the top of the stage and beckoned for Rudy to join him. Rudy took a deep breath and did. When he made it to the top he kneeled.

"Rudy Tabootie, for all you've done for ChalkZone and for your pureheart I now dub you king of ChalkZone." Chalk Stone God said, gently touching Rudy with his staff.

A crown magically appeared on Rudy's head and his clothes glowed. When the glow faded we saw that he was now wearing a royal outfit of green and brown.

"Penny Sanchez, please come up here." Rudy smiled.

Penny did and curtsied.

"For helping me protect ChalkZone and for being my true love I now make you queen of ChalkZone and my co-ruler." Rudy drew a tiara on Penny's head.

Now Penny's clothes glowed, changing her clothes into a green royal gown.

"Snap, I know you have had a hard time finding a permanent home, so I offer you a home with me, Penny, and our family in our castle." Rudy smiled.

Snap smiled back and went onto the stage.

"I accept." He said. "You know, maybe I could never find a permanent home before because my real home is with you."

"I think you're right." Rudy grinned. "Blocky, you're welcome to live with us too if you want."

"Oh goody!" Blocky leapt up happily.

"I take it that's a yes." Snap chuckled.

"And Barney, please come here." Rudy smiled.

Confused, Barney flew onto the stage.

"Barney, if it hadn't been for you the Balloonemia epidemic would have killed everyone. I'm not denying that I invented the cure but still, you were the one who informed me how to get rid of the bats so they wouldn't harm anyone else." Rudy said. "Personally, I think your knowledge is underappreciated. You have more useful information than secret recipes or answers to common questions. Not only that but you also have a lot of wisdom, which isn't surprising considering who your creator is."

A lot of us chuckled at that.

"So, I would be honored if you would agree to become my advisor." Rudy drew a medal on a ribbon.

Barney looked both surprised and touched.

"It is I who would be honored." Barney smiled, accepting the medal and putting it around his neck.

The rest of us all applauded as Chalk Stone God smiled and nodded both approvingly and proudly.

We then started walking to the castle, where Rudy, Penny, their families, and Barney were going to live. Suddenly, a metal claw grabbed Rudy and pinned him to a rock!

"Rudy!" Penny and Rudy's family cried.

Drew dropped his mouth open, surprised. He hadn't been able to visit ChalkZone that often so he still didn't know much about the place. Like the fact that Skrawl and Vinnie hadn't been Rudy's only enemies.

The rest of us turned around and saw a giant robot with Craniac Four at the controls!

"Skrawl may not have been able to kill you but I will!" Craniac Four declared.

Turning back around, many of us saw pain in Rudy's eyes.

Before we could ask Rudy about that there was a huge roar! A large tawny creature pounced on the giant robot as a large dark brown creature freed Rudy from the claw!

"Kovu?" The Zoners and the team and we Superwolves gasped.

"Kovu!" Rudy said happily, hugging him.

The dark brown creature was indeed Kovu!

"Thank you for freeing him." Mr. Tabootie smiled.

"But if you freed him then who..." Mrs. Tabootie wondered.

We turned back to the giant robot, only to find it damaged and with a familiar looking lion next to it.

"Simba?" Rudy gasped.

Simba smiled and walked over to Rudy.

"Just repaying my debt to you. After all you did save my life." Simba smiled.

Rudy suddenly hugged him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I forgive you." He said.

Simba gently hugged him back. Looking at the expressions on Rudy's family, Penny and her mom, and Snap the rest of us could tell that they had forgiven Simba too.

Then we heard groans of pain, and saw Craniac Four coming out of the robot.

Selena and the other Superwolves and I advanced towards him, growling.

"Hold it." Rudy held out an arm.

We stopped growling and looked at him, confused. So was the rest of the team and the Zoners.

Craniac Four got up and advanced towards Rudy, even though he didn't have a weapon.

"Enough Craniac." Rudy said, pain in his voice.

Confused, Craniac Four froze.

"I'm tired, tired of having to kill my enemies." A couple tears started to form in Rudy's eyes. "Please, why can't you just stop trying to kill me, stop being another of my enemies. I don't want to kill you."

"It is the duty of all Craniacs to collect inventions and use them to help others!" Craniac Four glared. "If you won't give me that Matter Materializer then I have no choice but to-"

"It's Magic Chalk you moron!" Biclops glared.

Craniac Four looked surprised.

"Magic...but I thought that was just Skrawl's name for it." He said.

"No, it's Magic Chalk." Selena shook her head. "It's not an invention it's something the Chalk Stone God created to help him find the one who should be ChalkZone's first ruler."

"And it worked, Rudy is now your ruler and so you must respect that." I added.

"Ruler..." Craniac Four looked surprised, probably meaning that he didn't see the coronation.

"Please, like I said before I don't want to kill you." Rudy pleaded. "I created you so killing you would be like killing a son. My heart can't take anymore killings."

"You did not, the Craniacs' original creator is the cause of my existence!" Craniac Four said defiantly.

"No he isn't." Chalk Stone God said. "See?"

A screen appeared in front of us, and revealed the Craniacs' original creator! It turns out Craniac Four was right about one thing: the Craniacs had been invented to collect inventions and figure out how to use them to benefit the world. However, the creator couldn't seem to create the perfect Craniac. One and Two failed him completely, broke down even. Craniac Three seemed to work, but then malfunctioned. After that the creator angrily gave up and ripped up his blueprints for the Craniacs.

"If it hadn't been for Rudy you would've never existed." Chalk Stone God added.

Craniac Four watched the whole thing shocked and dumbfounded. He remained like that for a while even after the scene was over. Oil-based tears formed in his eyes.

"You mean...you mean I literally owe Rudy my life." He almost sobbed.

He turned to Rudy, who still looked as if he was going to cry.

"And yet I tried to kill you or make you my slave..." Craniac Four remembered. "I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Rudy smiled and hugged Craniac Four. Craniac Four hugged him back but then looked confused again.

"Wait a minute, Rudy's tears aren't hurting me." He said.

"That's because Rudy may not be made out of chalk, but he has the heart of a Zoner." Chalk Stone God smiled.

"A purehearted Zoner." I chuckled.

Craniac Four looked surprised again.

"Purehearted..." He said to himself, looking down at Rudy.

"Craniac, how would you like to stay with me and my family in the castle?" Rudy offered. "Barney knows the entire history of ChalkZone so whenever a new electronic or robot appears you can greet them and see what their purpose is. Snap already greets new Zoners but if you take care of mechanical Zoners it'll cut his work down quite a bit."

"I would be grateful, as much as I like to help I don't want to work all the time." Snap chuckled.

"Then I'd be happy too." Craniac Four smiled.


	6. The Tour and Farewell

After that, we all went towards the castle to take a tour of the place. After seeing the front garden we knew that the castle was going to be amazing.

The front garden had a golden statue of Rudy and Penny in the middle! Surrounding the statues were flowers of all kinds...including ChalkZone kinds, but only the non-dangerous ones. There were also trees lining the inside of the wall that surrounded the castle, and some smaller trees in the front garden randomly circling the statue and flowers.

Inside was the throne room, with thrones for Rudy and Penny. Smaller thrones circled the back of the two main thrones for Snap and Rudy's family and Penny's mom. We went through the other rooms in the castle too. There was a dining room with a kitchen in the back. One fridge and some of the cupboards in the kitchen would be automatically stocked with Real World food for Rudy and Penny and their families, while another fridge and the rest of the cupboards would be stocked with chalk food for Snap, Barney, and Craniac Four (and later Rapsheebah). The top floors were bedrooms for those who would be living in the castle, with extra rooms for guests.

Then in the back was a beautiful, indescribable garden. There were all sorts of plants in the garden, with a large table and chairs near the castle for outdoor dining. One section of the garden was mostly red, pink, and white, and begun with a heart shaped opening made of vines with red flowers. That section was obviously for any couples who would live in the castle...starting with Rudy and Penny and Rudy's parents. Snap and Rapsheebah too, for I could tell that Snap was ready to ask Rapsheebah something big.

Afterward, it was time for Drew to return home. We all walked him to the section of ChalkZone where his chalkboard was located. Rudy then drew the portal on Drew's chalkboard.

"Hold on, before I leave I'd like to draw something as a sort of landmark, something for Rudy and his family to remember me by." Drew smiled. "Not that they need any reminders of course."

"Sure, deep down you're a Creator too so you deserve a chance to use the Magic Chalk." Rudy smiled, handing Drew a piece.

Drew thought for a moment, then smiled and started drawing a building. Since he was an amazingly fast drawer the building was completed really quick. It was a giant pizza place called Drew Yerface Pizzas. It was an appropriate name too, for the purpose of the restaurant was to create faces on the pizza with the toppings. Everyone marveled at the restaurant.

"Well, I'm afraid it's time to go." Drew said.

"I'm really going to miss you." Rudy said.

"I'll miss you too." Drew kneeled down.

Rudy ran up to him and they hugged.

"You've always been like an older brother to me." Rudy smiled.

"Well, then maybe we'll se each other again someday...bro." Drew smiled.

Rudy let go and Drew went through the portal, giving a final sad wave to Rudy and the rest of us before he started to erase the portal. We waved back before the portal completely disappeared.

The Zoners then all started to leave, saying that they were going to set up a party to celebrate Rudy and Penny's coronation.

"Rapsheebah, can you stay for a minute?" Snap asked.

"Of course my main man." Rapsheebah smiled.

After the other Zoners left, Snap went over to Rapsheebah and got down on one knee.

"Rapsheebah, I will always love you and so I was wondering...will you marry me?" He asked.

Rapsheebah smiled.

"Of course I will." She said.

Snap got up and Rapsheebah kissed him. Snap looked surprised at first, then he smiled and kissed her back.

We all later partied, not only celebrating the coronation but also Snap and Rapsheebah's engagement.

Hours later, the rest of the team and we Superwolves left for our own Worlds. However, we would return months later for Snap and Rapsheebah's wedding, which went like most weddings go. Except it wasn't religious, Zoners in general never picked up religion since they were one community and so would never be able to agree on a religion. This was also why they combined the winter holidays into one big holiday.

Now, it turns out that Zoners can reproduce, so a couple years later (meaning 2008 Main World time) Snap and Rapsheebah had a daughter who looked a lot like her mother but gained her father's spunk. Snap and Rapsheebah named her Rapunzel since it was Rapsheebah's performance of Rapunzel that led to their first meeting.


End file.
